Naruto: eye of storms
by Darkchaos1215
Summary: discontinued read update chap
1. prologue

I DO NOT OWN NARUTO OR ANY OF THE CHARACTERS IN IT. JUST THIS PLOT LINE.

**Prologue **

"Get away from them!" a man in his earlier thirties yelled. The man and three younger students followed him to the battle field. The oldest man, the squad leader or master, jumped away from his three man squad and position himself between the enemy and his fellow villagers. The three squad members joined there master, positioning themselves between the rouges and their villagers. The leader of the rouges stepped forward causing the three young ninja to take defensive stances. The leader remained calm and put his hands out signaling his squad to back down. The rouges leaders eyes changed from being black to red. The three ninja fell to their knees as they felt the strongest lust for blood that is humanly possible. The squad leader eyes changed from being a pale cyan blue to a dark golden yellow. The two men began the battle of physical combat, exchanging blow for blow. The two were evenly matched. They broke apart and stared each other down. Then the squad leader fell to his knees panting. The rouge pulls out a kunia and the young ninja watch in fear and horror as their leaders throat is slit. The man falls to the ground. The rouge leader cackles and signals for the rest of the rouge ninja to attack the villagers. The three squad members eyes all change to a different color. The three begin combat against the rouge ninjas. Eventually the strongest squad member makes it to the rouge leader and the two engage in combat. The two exchange blow for blow until the young ninja collapses to his knees from exhaustion. The rouge ninja laughs at the squads feeble attempt to protect the villagers. The other two members are brought out as captives to the rouge leader.

"Kill them and I'll spare you and your clan." The rouge ninja said in a sickly twisted tone.

The boy no longer felt in control of himself. He felt himself slip out of his body. He watched in horror as his body got up and pulled out two kunia. He tried to stop himself but his spiritual body passed right through his physical body.

"NO!" he screamed as his soulless body marched over and slit his teammates throats.

****

A boy at about the age of 14 was sitting up in his bed, panting. Tears ran down his pale cyan blue eyes. His ash grey hair was plastered to his forehead from sweat. He wiped his tears away and then wiped sweat of his brow. "The same dream again." He muttered to himself. "Konohagekaru shall pay."

a/n- Characters in this part of the story belong to me... They just being introduced in this chap don't worry. XD Hopeing to get the first chap up in about a week or two... Wish me luck


	2. update

Dear Readers,

Ok Quick little update. (It's much easier to post this as a chapter so everyone who has ever watched this will get the message.)

Man, looking back at my 4 stories I have up on this site, I've never finished ONE. NOT ONE STORY. Well that's about to change. But first I must regret to inform everyone that all of the current stories I have written are being discontinued. Why? I need to go back and re-read them of course and possibly fix them up. I had multiple ideas of where I wanted each one to go. I'm gonna need some time to work on them and touch them up so be prepared for rewrites. As of now all of my stories are DISCONTINUED. man I hate that word. But don't worry I shall return.

Heres a little Information about what I will be doing with each story:

Trials of a master: Going to be reworking the beginning. I feel like I jumped into the story to fast. This story may become the second part of the story for this idea I have. Discontinued for now.

Naruto: eye of storms: Many directions I wanted to go with this one, but seeing as how now one even read the prologue I don't know if I will bother. This is at the bottom of my todo list. Discontinued for now.

Legacy: Once again many directions I wanted to take this one. But for now it is Discontinued.

Naruto ninja vacation: This was my first ever fan fiction here. I think it would be good if i went back and reworked it so it was much better. And actually finish it. So for now it is discontinued.

So I've got my work cut out for me. But don't worry, I'll be back with updates soon.

-Darkchaos1215

I SHALL RETURN


End file.
